Shigure
Shigure the Osteopath (時雨?) is a demon residing in Mukuro's territory and one from Hiei's past who surgically implanted his Jagan ''and taught him the rudiments of swordplay. He is known throughout Makai as a doctor of darkness. He is voiced by Pete Webber (originally Jerry Jewell in a flashback) in the English version and Takashi Taniguchi in the Japanese version. Appearance Shigure has a strange sense of fashion, with two large piercings on his lip and head, each sporting a chain. Additionally, he has three smaller piercings on the left side of his jaw. He also has a large scar across his face and a gray ponytail kept up via a bright blue bow. He is always seen wearing a light blue, sleeveless robe, white pants, and black bandages wrapping both of his forearms. Also, he hangs a strange U-shaped device from his head either in or behind his ears, which doesn't appear to serve any special purpose. History Hiei was looking for his sister and it led him to Shigure. In exchange for Hiei divulging his life story, Shigure would implant the Jagan eye in Hiei under the condition that found Hiei's story interesting enough. He believes a demons eye's are the gateway to this answer and later comments that Kurama has "very interesting" eyes. After hearing Hiei's unique, indelible tale, he agrees to operate. After the painful operation, Hiei leaves and Shigure asks for him to never tell his sister the truth, should he ever find her (although Hiei didn't plan on that anyway). He also informs Hiei that his demon energy has been reduced to almost nothing and offers to shelter him until his powers have recuperated to a reasonable level. During this time, he provided Hiei with some level of instruction in the art of swordsmanship. Afterwards, Shigure began working for Mukuro and became a member of her 77 elite guardsmen. Synopsis Three Kings Saga Mukuro invites Hiei back to her territory, where he is once again pitted against Shigure in battle. In the manga, Mukuro comments that in a clash of blades the odds are 7:3 in Shigure's favor. The two fight for a short time, ending with the top half of Shigure's head getting chopped off and Hiei being severed in half at the waist. However, he was healed by Mukuro (presumably because his value as a warrior and surgeon), just as Hiei was, and subsequently entered the first ever Demon World Tournament. In the finals, he fights Kurama, whom he offers to implant the Jagan if he would tell him a story. Kurama declines and defeats Shigure, taking him out of the tournament. Afterwards, exclusively in the anime, Shigure states that a true swordsman never loses twice and appears to take his own life, throwing himself from the top of Kurama's okunenju creation, seemingly his preferred alternative to living with the shame of defeat.''Yu Yu Hakusho manga; Chapter 160 Power/Techniques *Shigure fights with unique weapon called the "Rinka Enreki-tō" (燐火円礫刀, Brimstone Ring Blade, Phosphorus Ring Sword in the anime), forged from the bone of a particularly-large bison indigenous to Makai, kept around his waist. In the anime, It is shown to be as indestructible as Kurama's Rose Whip.Yu Yu Hakusho manga: Chapter 160 *''' Boomerang Circle:' Using his energy, he can throw the weapon like a boomerang, with it moving in a circular path and returning to him. He uses this ability to cut down Makai trees with the blade losing no momentum at all during the impacts * '''Precision: '''In order to be successful in his profession as Demon World chiropractor, Shigure must be able to cut precisely at one seven-hundredth of one millimeter. With that kind of precision in the operating room, his prowess with a sword is considerable, unsurprisingly. *'Sword Cyclone:''' By spinning his sword above his head, Shigure can surround himself with a massive tornado. By directing himself in its center towards his opponent with his blace poised in front of him, the impact creates a huge explosion. He uses this technique in the Demon world tournament against Kurama, who is only able to survive it by transforming into his full demon form, Yoko. Trivia *In chapter 159 of the manga, Mukuro states that Shigure is the weakest guard in her "Inner Circle", a group of her 77 most elite warriors despite him being an S-Class Demon. *In Manga chapter 172, Shigure is still alive. After the Tournament, He says to Hiei and Kirin: "I still find myself dissatisfied. True, Enki is powerful, certainly someone Mukuro-sama could've beaten, had she met him at full strength". *In the English version of episode 23, Shigure was initially voiced by Jerry Jewell in a flashback of Hiei's. When the blu-ray version was released, the flashback was redubbed by Pete Webber. Webber also redubbed his work during the Three Kings arc for a better performance. References Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Characters Category:Masters Category:Villains